Circonvolutions
by Sigognac
Summary: Pourquoi s'exprimer en rimes quand on peut le faire en prose ? Sam et Natasha se posent la question, Bucky et Steve beaucoup moins.
1. Circonvolutions (1)

**Titre :** _Circonvolutions_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Humour + Songfic ?

 **Rating** **:** T… pour le vocabulaire employé !

 **Résumé :** Pourquoi s'exprimer en rimes quand on peut le faire en prose ? Sam et Natasha se posent la question, Bucky et Steve beaucoup moins.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de **la centième** **nuit du Fof**. Bon anniversaire au jeu de ce formidable forum ! Il m'a permis d'écrire un certain nombre de textes qui n'auraient jamais vu le jour autrement.

Le principe est toujours le même : un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. **Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « circonvolution »** (eh oui…). Et comme c'était une nuit spéciale, **une contrainte supplémentaire était de mise : écrire en rimes…**

Pardonnez-moi.

 **~/~/~**

 _Circonvolution_

 **~/~/~**

« Oui, j'ai commis des exécutions,

J'ai pas mal soumis à la question,

J'ai mis des os en détérioration

J'ai brisé quelques articulations.

.

Mais depuis ma décongélation,

Et ma sortie de réclusion,

Tu m'as mis sous ta protection

Et tu as cru en ma rédemption.

.

Tout ça pour en arriver à la conclusion

Que je veux t'adresser une invitation

T'emmener manger « chez Philémon »,

Un resto où j'ai des bons de réduction.

.

Après, tu pourras partir en expédition,

A l'intérieur de mon caleçon

Prendre en main mon excitation

Et pratiquer sur moi une f…

– Stop ! »

Les doigts en métal de Bucky cessèrent de pincer les cordes de la guitare qu'il tenait et il adressa un regard interrogatif à Sam, assis à quelques mètres de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Euh, tout, en fait.

– Steve ne va pas aimer ma chanson ?

– Steve va être mort de honte… pour toi. Tout le début est horrible mais alors, le dernier couplet… C'est vraiment trop direct.

– Oui, sembla comprendre Bucky, c'est mieux si j'inverse.

– Si tu inverses ?

– Eh bien, si c'est moi qui fouille dans son pantalon. Dans la chanson. Vu que c'est lui l'invité. C'est plus logique.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement le voir pour l'inviter à sortir ? Genre, après une mission. Il ne demande que ça, il te dira oui ! Pourquoi vouloir absolument lui écrire une chanson ?

– C'est plus romantique, expliqua doctement Bucky. Bon, on reprend ? Il reste un couplet.

– Après le truc du caleçon, y a un autre couplet ?

– J'ai pas fini de l'écrire. Il me manque une rime pour aller avec « téton ». J'avais bien « suçon » mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire un suçon sur un téton…

– « Palpation » ? tenta Sam, désespéré.

– Oh, super, Sam ! C'est parfait ! Tu veux pas m'accompagner ce soir ? Aller chanter à la fenêtre de Steve avec moi ? Vu qu'il vit dans un des plus hauts étages de la Tour Stark, j'aurais bien besoin d'un support aérien…

– Demande à Stark, je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi de t'aider.

– Tu crois ? Il ne m'aime pas trop, tu sais. A cause de l'histoire avec ses parents.

– Justement, Bucky, justement. »

Aucune chance pour que Tony manque une occasion de faire tomber Captain America dans le ridicule. Il voudrait voir sa tête rougir au fur et à mesure de la catastrophique chanson de Bucky.

« Et avec « pénétration », tu aurais une rime ? Je vais peut-être me lancer dans un couplet supplémentaire… »

Oh, oui, Stark voudrait voir ça…

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin**

 **~/~/~**

Bon, alors, pour être honnête, je suis allée voir dans un dico quelle était la définition de « circonvolution » car je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Et donc, j'ai retenu ce sens (qui n'est pas le plus courant) : « Fait de s'exprimer de façon complexe, spécialement en tournant autour d'une idée centrale, en y revenant toujours, le plus souvent en exprimant quelque chose de façon indirecte ». Ce qui signifie, en gros, pour moi : tourner autour du pot.

Bah, quoi ? Bucky tourne autour du pot en faisant des rimes, non ? Bon, okay, j'ai un peu triché.

Encore pardon.


	2. Circonvolutions (2)

**Titre :** _Circonvolution_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Humour + Poésie ?

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Pourquoi s'exprimer en rimes quand on peut le faire en prose ? Sam et Natasha se posent la question, Bucky et Steve beaucoup moins.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Alors, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait un chapitre 2 mais cette centième nuit du Fof était imprévisible ! Et donc, le thème de ce deuxième texte est… « univers parallèle ». J'ai (très) librement utilisé ce thème ! Et contrainte supplémentaire, il fallait faire une fin alternative du texte précédent. Là, j'ai pas vraiment compris, je crois. J'ai plus fait une suite qu'une fin alternative…

 **~/~/~**

 _Circonvolution (2)_

 **~/~/~**

Tu es à mes yeux la lumière de mes nuits,

J'ai pour dessein de faire chavirer ta vie,

Mon cœur battant me murmure ton prénom,

Que je répète au lit avec dévotion.

Ô amour suprême que je croyais perdu !

D'un bunker russe finalement revenu !

Par ton muscle d'airain, je veux être enlacé

Et tes lèvres charnues, sur les miennes, se poser.

Hélas ! Bucky ! Si longtemps séparés !

Enfin, nos âmes vont retrouver la paix !

Et si, par malheur, encor tu m'oublies,

Je te retrouverai au péril de ma vie.

Notre amour, à jamais, nous gardera unis

Comme une banane à son ouistiti !

– Un ouistiti, Steve, tu es sûr ? »

Steve s'arrêta en pleine déclamation et interrogea Natasha du regard. Il profita de son interruption pour se relever car ça faisait un moment qu'il avait le genou à terre et que ça commençait à lui faire mal.

« Pas vraiment, admit-il. Mais c'est pas évident les rimes animalières en -i. J'ai le wapiti, sinon.

– Et pourquoi forcément un animal ?

– Les comparaisons animalières sont très présentes dans les poèmes d'amour.

– Et pourquoi forcément un poème d'amour ? Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez huit ans ! Il suffit d'aller lui rouler un patin ! Il ne demande que ça ! Ca fait presque un siècle qu'il t'attend !

– Justement, rétorqua doctement Steve, il faut faire les choses bien. De mon temps, on s'écrivait des poèmes.

– De ton temps, on mettait aussi les homosexuels en prison… Toutes les traditions ne sont pas bonnes à garder…

– Tu n'es pas en train de battre en retraite, j'espère ? Tu as promis de m'aider !

– C'est-à-dire que quand tu m'as dit que tu t'étais enfin décidé à te déclarer à Bucky, j'imaginais quelque chose d'un peu plus simple. »

Et de moins cucul, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Bon, alors, récapitula Steve, le quartier où Bucky vit est un peu malfamé. Et comme il n'a pas de balcon, je vais être obligé de déclamer depuis l'escalier de service. Je me suis renseigné : on est en plein sur le territoire d'un gang. Je risque de perturber un brin leur trafic de drogue. En toute logique, les dealers vont donc essayer de m'agresser. Et je ne pourrais pas me battre avec le genou à terre. En plus, je vais y aller sans mon uniforme et mon bouclier parce qu'en tenue, ça ferait un peu trop, non ?

– Tu crois ? répondit ironiquement Natasha.

– Je vais donc avoir besoin que tu me couvres une bonne dizaine de minutes. Si passé ce délai, il reste des malfaiteurs sur leurs deux jambes, on s'en occupera avec Bucky.

– Comment ça ? Une bonne dizaine de minutes ? Ton poème ne va pas durer si longtemps, si ?

– J'en ai prévu plusieurs ! Tu verras, il y a une anacoluthe de toute beauté dans le suivant !

– Une ana… quoi ? C'est un truc sexuel ?

– Non ! bien sûr que non ! C'est une figure de style ! Qui irait parler de sexe dans une déclaration d'amour ? »

Natasha haussa les épaules : vu que Steve attendait de s'envoyer en l'air avec Bucky depuis les années 30, elle n'aurait pas jugé ça prématuré.

Et à ce moment, on frappa à la fenêtre.

Enfin, elle crut qu'on frappait à la fenêtre. Steve habitait au soixante-treizième étage de la Tour Stark alors elle faisait nécessairement erreur.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin**

 **~/~/~**


End file.
